The Rejection Letter
by NMFrazer
Summary: Just another quick, one shot piece. Most of the gang at the Warehouse have had their moments with Artie. Well, this is HG's moment. Makes the assumption the writers did the right thing after the ending of Season Three.


**Title:** The Rejection Letter

**Rating:** K+

**DISCLAIMER:** Warehouse 13 characters, etc. belong to the writers/creators, SyFy, etc. , but I love 'em like their mine :)

**Summary:** Just another quick, one shot piece. Most of the gang at the Warehouse have had their moments with Artie. Well, this is HG's moment. Makes the assumption the writers did the right thing after the ending of Season Three.

Love comments and feedback and appreciate the time it takes.

* * *

Artie walked into the office with more speed than usual. He headed straight to the table where HG was sitting. He flung a folder onto the table. "What is this?"

HG barely glanced over as the folder slid to a stop. "My field notes from Compton."

"These are not notes. This is gibberish. Pete's notes made more sense."

Pete glanced up from filing. "Whoa now, that wasn't necessary."

Artie looked toward Pete. As he glared, his eyebrows became the all familiar unibrow.

Pete held his hands up. "But probably true."

Artie turned his attention back to HG. As he sat down at the table with her, he softened his tone, albeit in a less than compassionate manner. "Helena."

HG's eyebrow arched upward.

Artie continued. "Your reports are always thorough . . . sometimes a bit too literary."

The eyebrow went higher.

"But always **very** detail oriented."

HG stood up quickly, the chair nearly flipped over behind her. "And because I'm a published author you are holding my reports to a higher standard?" She leaned forward and tapped the top of the folder. "Well, I have not been published in over 65 years. I could scarcely gain employment with one of those supermarket tabloids Pete is so fond of reading." HG walked past Artie. The door slammed behind her as she headed toward the floor of the Warehouse.

Pete dropped the magazine he was secretly reading into the open file drawer. "What is this, international pick on Pete day?"

Artie rubbed his chin as he stared toward the door.

"I really don't think this has to do with her field notes." Pete closed the file drawer.

"Where's Myka?" Artie practically growled.

"Jersey."

"Claudia?"

"Houston."

"Steve?"

"With Claudia." Both spoke in unison.

"Leena?"

"B&B."

Artie looked over the top of his glasses at Pete.

"Nope, not gonna do it.

Artie puffed his cheeks out as he exhaled. He placed his hands on top of his thighs as he pushed himself up into a standing position. "Alright. Alright."

Artie had always prided himself on being able to read people. HG Wells, however, remained enigmatic to him. He never had a clue as to what she was thinking; perhaps that's why he was never quite sure about her.

He made his way through the warehouse checking all the spots he wasn't supposed to know about; Myka's book cave, Claudia's tech cave, and even Pete's man cave. Still, no HG. _Where would HG go? _Artie turned quickly on his heels and headed toward the large circus tent.

Artie pulled back the flap and stepped in. He scanned the area. He finally saw HG in the stands, leaned back against the bleachers. A small smile crossed his face. He made his way across the ring toward her.

"What made you look here?" HG sat up.

"Every kid dreams of running away to the circus." Artie paused for a moment before taking a seat in the row below HG. "So what's going on?"

"It's of a personal nature."

Artie's shoulder's dropped slightly. _What has she done to Myka, now?_ "Well, if it's starting to affect the work environment . . ."

"I've been rejected." HG gestured with her hands.

Artie pushed his glasses up slightly. "Uh, you know, sometimes people just don't share the same feelings . . ."

"This is all new to me." HG turned her head away.

"Every experience prepares us for the next." _I'm sounding like my Bubbe._

"I have **never** had an issue acquiring an agent." HG propped her elbow on her thigh and rested her chin in her hand.

"You two do have a lot of history and not all of its good . . ."

"And then to be notified by a form letter." HG ran her hand through her hair.

"Wait, did you just say acquire?"

Both looked at each other briefly, before speaking at the same time. "What are you talking about?"

Artie's eyes darted about before turning back to HG. "You first."

"This." HG reached into her vest and pulled out an envelope, which she handed to Artie.

Artie opened the letter. He skimmed over it quickly. "It's a rejection letter . . . from a literary agent."

"Most of my body of work is required reading in 75 percent of the universities around the world." HG spoke almost absently, her face showed only bewilderment.

"You're writing again?"

"You'd be amazed at the number of stories one comes up with to entertain one's self." HG tossed her head; her hair bounced on her shoulders.

"Tell me you didn't submit this as HG Wells." Artie looked at the address line of the letter.

"Of course not."

Artie breathed a deep sigh of relief for two entirely different reasons. "Publishing's changed a lot, it's become more trendy."

"Apparently, I need to be writing about vampires and zombies." HG bugged her eyes out slightly at the mere thought.

"They didn't like your story?" Artie knew little about publishing, but he did know HG was still a prolific writer.

"Not one has requested more than a synopsis."

"Is it that important to you?" This was one answer he already knew.

With her jaw slack, HG stared at Artie for a moment. "I have always been a writer. Some of my earliest memories are of creating stories. Writing has often been my only outlet, my solace."

Artie offered a small smile. "Well, there are two things I am absolutely sure of, HG Wells does not give up and she is persistent."

HG's lips slowly curved upward to one side. She exhaled forcefully. "Alright, I shall continue to submit."

Artie got to his feet. "Ok, are we done? Can we get back to work? I need you to rewrite the Compton notes."

Artie and HG left the big top. They began walking one of the main aisles which led back to the office.

"Artie, what exactly did you think I was talking about?"

Artie's pace never slowed. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all."


End file.
